


Will This Show You My Love?

by dark_SUNSHINE



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Characters are a little OOC, Depression, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Mpreg, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi, how do you even tag?, maybe?? - Freeform, slight AU, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_SUNSHINE/pseuds/dark_SUNSHINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gave Hide a visit and unexpected events occurred. After that Kaneki leaves once again. Hide is left to feel alone until he finds out something that will shock EVERYONE.</p><p>{Welp, I suck at summaries.}</p><p>THANKYOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together For Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> ok well... I really don't know what I'm doing but Im glad you at least clicked on my story? sorry if its bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote everything, well almost... so if you read it before nov.23 changes were made.

_This wasn’t fair_ … after all they had been through, after all the years spent together up to the day they both realized they were meant for each other… The NIGHT they both spent together, finally being able to be one in body and soul, the night they explored each other’s bodies. It was a night full of burning  _PASSION._ Kaneki somehow knew how to work Hide’s body,as if he had done it thousands of times… He knew how to make him _moan_ and **scream** Kaneki’s name. The love they showed for each other that night was exactly what Hide and Kaneki were yearning for.

  The next day Kaneki woke up before Hide; Stared and admired his lover’s smooth skin, the way Hide looked so calm and happy, how Hide’s chest was slowly moving up and down. Kaneki seemed to love _everything_ about Hide or anything related to him. But Kaneki had to leave _“it’s for the best.”_ He whispered. _It’s for Hide_. He had to **protect** him no matter the cost… At least he knew Hide was  his and no one else’s. Kaneki was going to make sure it stayed that way; he couldn’t even stand it when Hide showed his beautiful smile to others.  He got dressed; guess Hide was a heavy sleeper since Kaneki wasn’t being exactly quite, stumbling around the room picking up his scattered clothes from the previous night. When he was heading for the exit he simply gave Hide a kiss in which the other unconsciously returned while asleep, this caused Kaneki’s lips to form in a tight thin smile.

 

“I love you, so very much.”

 

                                                                **~~~~**

 

“ Ngh… Euw that's gross...”

 

Man, _what’s wrong with me?_ Must it be my depression? I’ve being really sick lately. Not to mention I have spent all my money on sweets and coffee… _when the actual fuck did I start liking coffee? DAMN IT KANEKI! PLEASE! JUST COME BACK ALREADY!_

 

Hide was thinking out loud and without realizing, he had already started crying just about to start sobbing. He just couldn’t handle it; he had Kaneki by his side but that only lasted for a couple of hours and why? Because Kaneki left without saying anything, not even leaving a note behind. Hide was torn apart his heart ached everyday, he tried to look for him everyday with no luck until he gave up. And then Hide fell into depression. Not being able to know where his best friend was… Not being able to see his _lover._ Hide did feel like Kaneki used him, after all he did leave after they had sex.

 

Hide spent _days_ curled up in a ball with his blanket over him. Stayed like that crying until he would fall asleep. That was during the five and a half months that Kaneki had disappeared from his life. Hide had gotten a bit better, going out to eat things he craved for: cake, sushi, cup noodles, muffins, anything to satisfy his stomach. He did throw up from time to time… Like right now, but it wasn’t so bad. He was getting worried when it first started so he had made an appointment with a doctor… Who wasn’t exactly human but it’s not like Hide was scared anymore _his lover was a half-ghoul afterall_. Hide had also gained a lot of weight but his stomach wasn’t showing the signs at least not a lot _thank god **.**_

By now Hide had gone back to his room. Tomorrow was that doctor’s appointment. He had to take a shower that’s for sure; he had gotten vomit all over his shirt and a few stains on his shorts.

 

“ **Ugh** … I’m such a _mess_. My LIFE is a mess!” Hide made a disgusted face as his hand accidently swiped at the area where most of his vomit had landed. He headed for the shower, stripped off his clothes. Hide turned the knobs until the water perfect and started running, Hide liked his showers warm and long, mostly now that he was tensed up and needed to relax. Hide allowed his skin to feel the water and let it run down his body before he started scrubbing himself (with soap of course) and slowly massaging the small bulge in his lower stomach, Hide didn’t know why but he felt _happy_ when he did this, _soothing_ , _like everything was going to be okay_. Hide really liked this feeling and felt glad that he could still feel something like that.

“This is fucking weird it’s my fat.” He proceeded to finish washing his hair and rinsed his body. He got out and dried himself and put on a different set of pajamas. Hide hadn’t realized it had gotten so dark once he lifted his curtains a little just to see outside. Time ran out so fast when you had nothing to do but stay in bed all day. Hide thought he should get some fresh air, walk around for a bit and visit some stores to get things off his mind after the doctor’s appointment. Hide couldn’t sleep that much which was no different from any other night. But after a few hours of looking at a blank ceiling his eyes closed and allowed him get some rest.

**~~~~**

 

Hide’s alarm woke him up; annoyed he lazily shut it off. Getting up from bed he glided his feet into some old worn-out sandals “Floors cold and I’m not having that.” He walked to his closet grabbed a white loose shirt, picked out green jeans (that were to saggy for his liking), his favorite yellow jacket, and then changed into some random red shoes, he sure is a fashion catastrophe. He headed to his kitchen, ate a plain cereal, brushed his teeth and headed out. Hide was walking by himself and acknowledged the people that passed by him and he wondered if they had ever been abandoned by anyone. Hide had started mumbling to himself.

 

_“Why me?”_

_“Did he really love me?”  “Maybe.”   “If so, why did he leave? Left me all alone…”_

_“We made love. Or did he need someone to fuck because he was in heat?”_

_“Does he really think so low of me?”_

                                                                    ~~~~

“Ah…O-okay...uhm… That was quite fast.” Hide realized he had already arrived to where he was supposed to see this doctor of his ‘Dr. Cunningham’ to be exact.

 

 **\---** Hide really didn’t think he had anything wrong, but this doctor had called him out while he was ordering a piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry topping. They had talked for a while, and Hide had just revealed to Dr. Cunningham that he was a bit depressed, nothing serious but this doctor pointed out that Hide smelled like he belonged to someone. “Possessive ain’t he?” Hide was confused at first. _Smell? Belong? What the heck, is this guy even a doctor?_ All of a sudden Hide realized this doctor was not human but a ghoul, mostly because ghouls could smell what humans couldn’t; they were probably the only ones that sniffed others besides animals.

 

“You smell like you were **marked**. You are under someone’s _possession_. That _GHOUL_ marked you as his own so no other would try to get with you, it’s more like a **warning** for other ghouls.” Dr. Cunningham whispered to Hide. He really didn’t know how to react he was happy that Kaneki had made him his and wanted to let others know, but what was the point when Kaneki doesn’t even want to be near him. Hide’s face showed sadness, Hide couldn’t even fake a smile for others when they made him think of Kaneki. _Great…_

 

“Ah… I guess that would be correct. But I still don’t get what that has to do with my health. Is it bad on humans?”

 

“No. _Not at all_ hehe… It’s just… Well since you are human with a ghoul mate it would be safe if we did a few check-ups.” Of course Dr. Cunningham wasn’t thinking of telling Hide that he could smell:

 

1)   The mark (Which had a completely different smell compared to a ghouls actual scent all up in someone’s body).

2)   Kaneki’s smell **_ALL_** over Hide even if it was fading.

3)   Another thing that smelled like both Hide and Kaneki but unlike Hide’s smell it was _individual_.

 

 

 “What if you make an appointment and we work from there. Don’t worry I wont charge you in fact I’m **inviting** you.”

 

“Ah well… OK just in case…” Hide responded somewhat unsure, but for some reason trusted Dr. Cunningham, though he did act like he was up to something.

 

“Great, see you then.” And with that Dr. Cunningham gave Hide a business card and left. **\---**

 

Hide entered the small office... It was too small for a doctor yet the building itself was humongous, but Hide wasn’t going to start judging.

 

“Oh… So you did come, I’m glad. Please come in I’ll take you to a room and get you ready.”

 

“Sure… Haven’t seen a doctor for some time now, _hahaha_.”

                                                      

                                                                   


	2. And We Shall Find out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide found out. Confused and Amazed but he found out, and he wanted Kaneki to know too.
> 
>  
> 
> (Im bad at summary's but it's technically good enough).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i updated ~YAY!~  
> Uhm i hope this follows up on the story? it might be confusing i guess. sowwy.

“ So, uh… Why so many?” Hide asked a little astonished.

 

“Sometimes something can go wrong while making a test. Better safe than sorry, you know?” Dr. Cunningham gave one of those trusting smiles that people shouldn’t really trust.

 

“Ah. I guess you are right.” But Hide still fell for it and he knew it.

 

By now Hide had to drink A LOT of water. Why? Because Dr. Cunningham had Hide take three urine samples (Not like Dr. Cunningham needed them. He just wanted to seem _normal_ enough as a doctor for Hide), honestly Hide had no idea what was going on for most of this so-called ‘Check-Up’.  

This doctor had taken Hide’s height, ok normal. His weight, not weird. Dr. Cunningham pressing his fingers and from time to time his entire hand into Hide’s abdomen- _what is going in his fucking mind?_

 

“So uh, why are you all up on my stomach?”  Hide questioned awkwardly. He knew his voice sounded abnormal compared to his normal one, mostly because he was EXTREMLY ticklish and squirming every now and then when Dr. Cunningham decided to move his hand in a circled motion. And because he was a little embarrassed that maybe the doctor was doing it because he had a bulge of _fat_?

 

“Oh. We will find out soon, don’t worry.” And added a small smile that kind of creeped Hide out.

 

“Right. But still, I think I should know everything you find suspicious I mean… I’m letting you check me.”

 

“Well fine.” Dr. Cunningham responded blankly.

 

 And a few moments of silence passed by and Hide could feel the tension rising in the room. Now it had been strange, no nurses had come inside to assist Dr. Cunningham and in the main room no one BUT Hide was there.

 

“I’m guessing… You aren’t exactly a doctor.” Hide pointed out his suspicion.

 

“Oh, but I’m. Just a strange one really, now I don’t mean to hurt your feelings, but you are a bit weird. I didn’t need to test you out so much really… What I needed was to inspect your abdomen.” Dr. Cunningham finally said.

 

“My feelings are hurt. My stomach? Well is there anything wrong? I’m kind of starting to worry just like you are starting to creep me out.” Hide stated.

 

  _How cute… He’s pouting, observant, good-looking, fit, no wonder a ghoul was interested in him._

 

“What I’m going to say is quite shocking. I had my suspicions when I first saw you I just needed to make sure I was right. And I’m.”

 

“Well, I _NEED_ to know.” Hide said with a hint of irritation.

 

“Fine. Sit up.” Dr. Cunningham responded in a way that challenged Hide’s attitude.    

 

“Now that I’m going to tell you, you’d best take a breath.” And stood next to Hide who was laying down. 

 

“Whatever JUST TELL ME!” And like that Hide had snapped.

 

“Excuse you. In the name of the lord you need to drop those octaves a level or two." Dr. Cunningham took in a long breath, held it, and finally let it go.

“You…”

 

…

 

“You are **_pregnant_**.”

 

Hide was now gaping like fish… Did he hear right or was his brain playing games on him? That most definitely couldn’t be possible. He was a **MAN.** And the only time he had any sexual intercourse was with Kaneki… Once (If you don’t count the rounds).

 

“Y-y-you are joking right?” Hide asked as he tried to laugh it off a little.

 

“Nope.”

 

“How!?” Hide exclaimed arms wailing all over the place, face flushed, and body shaking from the unbelievable statement.

 

“Lower your voice! Please. Now… I don’t think your partner told you that ghouls could get both males and females pregnant. _Right_?” Dr. Cunningham said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Right…” Hide was barely moving his lips. So lost in thought.

_What was he suppose to do now? What would he eat? How long has he been pregnant? He was going to be a mother… Father? Kaneki… Where the fuck was that bastard?!Did he do this on purpose? Why did he have to deal with this? BY HIMSELF? Could he even do it? How was he going to give birth? OUCH! HE WAS PREGNANT? !_

                                                               **~~~~**

 

“AHEM.” Dr. Cunningham had cleared his throat loud enough to bring Hide back into reality.

 

“Ah sorry. Uhm?” Hide was confused as shit and started fumbling with his fingers while tears were welling up in his eyes.

 

“Well to begin with… You are five and a half months pregnant.” That damn doctor said it so plainly it pissed Hide off. But Hide couldn’t stay to mad with Dr. Cunningham because he was handsome, just a few years older than Hide and had a nice fit body, and the uniform Dr. Cunningham was wearing looked _really good_ on him, not to mention he had flawless red hair with black tips and it looked so smooth and, well he was hot in general. _**Anyway**_ ,  _my point is that it's not Dr. Cunningham's fault Kaneki left._

 

“OK. So what now?”

 

“Well there is a lot of stuff you need to think about… I’m sure.”

 

“Yea. But I don’t know where to start.” Hide gave a tired sigh.

 

“Ok, Well a first could be an ultra-sound. You can already get to know the gender of your baby.” The doctor said his face showing genuine happiness.

 

“You have that kind of equipment here?”

 

“Well yes. You are _not_ the first guy in a similar situation I have dealt with.”

 

“I-I would like that, actually.” Hide said, a small smile forming on his face. He was quite curious of this entire thing. He wanted to make sure if it _was_ or _wasn’t_ a mistake.  

                                                             **~~~~**

 

“Here we go. Lay down comfortably.”

 

“Mhm... Ok I’m ready.” Hide said a little nervous scratching his face gently. Dr. Cunningham had taken him to another side of the hospital, right side? Left side? Who knows? Some hallways were short while others were long, it was like a maze.

 

The doctor cleaned his abdomen and then proceeded to add a cream? Whatever it was. With monitors already prepared and Hide feeling ready, they began.

                                       ‘’’      

 

“ _Wow_.” Hide whispered but loud enough to be heard. _He knew that there was a child right there in his lower abdomen he could barely make out any body parts at all but kept thinking how not only did this baby have his DNA but Kaneki’s as well._

 

“I know right. This is my favorite part.”

 

“How bout we turn on the sound, Heh.”

 

“UH, Ha-ha… I’m so nervous but sure.” Hide knew why he agreed to the sound… he couldn’t tell shit from what he was seeing.

 

“Alright.”

 

_ Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump _

 

“Oh God… Sounds so beautiful.” Hide said slowly as his eyes started to sting with tears.

“And… I really can’t tell what is what in my stomach, Ha-ha.”  Smile crossing his face and raising his hands to cover his eyes and rubbing away his tears.

 

“Well, here is the head, the arm, and here are the le…” The doctor had trailed off.

 

“ _Uhh_ … What’s wrong?” Hide said with a panicking tone.

 

“Hey, what have being your symptom’s during your pregnancy?”

“Uh, Well

 1) A LOT of vomiting

2) Way to tired. Sometimes I don’t even get up from bed

3) And the weight gain? Maybe."

 

“Ah. I see.” Dr. Cunningham’s eyes were wide open.

 

“Why?” Hide’s tone lingered with worry.

 

“Well. Here is another head.” The doctor said.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Twins. You’re having _twins_.”

 

“I-Wow.”

 Now Hide wasn’t just pregnant. He was pregnant with twins. That means double the hard work and double the eating and he was still having a hard time believing all of this…

 

“What am I suppose to eat? They are going to be half human half ghoul.”

 

“Well you are going to have to eat meat. And try to eat human foods.”

 

“Right… Where do I even get human meat? I can’t go around killing people.”

 

“Maybe you know someone? Maybe you are going to have to find the father.”

   The doctors last sentence echoed in Hide’s mind. Hide had tried his hardest to go after Kaneki, but it took him at least fourth and half months to realize he had to quit and stayed depressed for one month a half.                 _Was he supposed to go back and be even more depressed? Or would he actually find Kaneki now that he had more reason to do so?_

 

“Well, I guess I’ll find out the hardway.” And with that Hide was determined to find Kaneki and tell him his situation- _Their situation_ … Right after he gets the chance to punch the shit out of him first, if he can.

 

“Oh. A boy and a girl.”

 

“N-no way! Hahaha.” Hide had finally smiled his biggest and brightest, just like before. 

 

"Hey, if you need anything i'll be right here. And you have my number so call anytime." Dr. Cunningham gave Hide a gentle smile and Hide returned it.

"Than-you."

                                                             **~~~~**

 

Hide was now siting in his couch looking outside his window, he had left the doctor’s office and agreed to come back (new appointment). The view outside was breath taking. The sky was tinted in what seemed orange and just a bit of purple. Clouds were clearing away and the sun was setting down.  Hide could see the dark blue starting to replace most of the bright one that was there couple of hours before. The stars were bright against the dark blue that had completely taken over the sky.

      Hide giggled at the thought. And holy shit; did he just feel what he thought he felt?

“Did one of you just kick me?” Hide asked with a little sass.

And there it was. A kick _._ Hide flushed at this. _Kaneki really needs to know this. Feel this. It’s just so amazing to miss out on. I'm glad Dr. Cunningham is willing to help me out a little. He's a good guy, thanks to him I found out about you guys._

And he really needed to figure out the whole ‘Eat human flesh” thing.

                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to let you now I DID RESEARCH OK SO I WASN'T JUST PUTTING RANDOM PREGNANCY SHIT IN THIS CHAPTER, AHHAHA.  
> ok so here's this:  
> 1\. 2o weeks is 4 1/2 months when you can know the fetus' gender.  
> 2\. According to my research you can hear fetus' heartbeat at 12 weeks and some at 6-8 weeks.  
> 3\. I searched up twin 'symptoms" and i got  
> A> Excessive morning sickness  
> B> Weight gain (I'm guessing more than normal)  
> C> Extrem fatigue. 
> 
> so yee...
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> say whaaat??? nah fam.. there is no Cunningham X Hide  
> pshh what makes you say that?? But nothing special will be shown about it. This fic is all Kaneki x Hide


	3. Mom Essentials.

 

“Damn, Why? Why are you so heavy? … But you guys are still cute and my babies. ‘Muah’.” Hide was walking downstairs. He was starting to get nervous… he was thirty-nine weeks already, and the time would be soon. _“Too_ soon _.”_

  Hide was clear on what he should eat and when, Thanks to Touka, Who helped even though Hide had to bug her for three days straight every time he walked into the café she worked in. And today they were going shopping.

 

\--- Hide had been eating regular food; it tasted weird from time to time, though what scared him the most is that he was craving _human flesh_ … He was so worried about this he went to his last reservation. He decided to go to Touka for help, she really didn’t want to though. Touka had actually kicked him out once VERY forcefully, well almost…

 

  “You idiot! Fuck off! I wont help you, plus why do you want such a thing? And you are not a ghoul!” Touka was screaming and really pissed off. She didn’t understand and thought Hide was mocking ghouls because of what they had to do to eat.

 

“Wait- Wait- wait! Can you please just calm down and let me explain for the love of god!” Hide yelped as Touka raised a leg to kick him out the door aiming to his stomach.

        Touka could tell Hide’s voice had cracked, and he looked like he was about to piss his pants so she decided to stop and if his answer was good enough she would spare him if not…there would be raining blood.

    To her surprise Hide had taken her hand and placed it over his abdomen, and it was quite hard. Touka poked it a few times…

 

“Hey! Wai- Stop! Touka that tickles!” Hide was now pouting.   “ Fine. But- Gah!”

   Hide had felt it too. His- _and_ Kaneki’s babies had moved. Hide laughed out loud, Touka’s expression was hilarious.

 

“It’s ok… Just my little girl-”

 

“Eh? You’re pregnant?!” Touka exclaimed.

 

“And my little boy.” Hide answered to finish his last sentence.

 

“With… With twins?” Touka asked in a whisper but loud enough so Hide could hear.  She was slightly terrified, just to fact that Hide had taken it from the back.

 

“Yea… They are also Kaneki’s twins… Our twins. And since you know Kaneki is half ghoul, my babies are too. Touka I need to eat- what a ghoul would eat.”

 

“Geez… Hide uhm… Fine I’ll see if I can help you.”  

  Hide smiled. “ Thank-you so much!” ---

 

Hide was walking along the sidewalk with Touka, they’d gone out to buy more _“Human Food”_ and maybe visit a baby store Hide didn’t exactly tell Touka they were going to.

   Thinking to himself, his encounters with Touka made him a little happy, Hide’s babies may not be with his ghoul father to actually be able to feel their ghoul side but Touka would place her hand in his stomach from time to time and they would move towards it… A little rougher than they would when Hide placed HIS hand.

     _The thought that Kaneki wasn’t having his fair time-share with their babies, and that Kaneki was missing out on Hide’s pregnancy made him feel like he was inside a black hole. For example when Hide slept on his side and the babies would kick… Hide would imagine Kaneki waking up to a few unharmful kicks and a whimpering Hide, and then Kaneki would proceed to smile and wrap one of his arms around Hide’s upper body and the other would rub Hide’s stomach. Or maybe when Kaneki and Hide were sitting down on the couch and Kaneki would start talking into Hide’s stomach and telling their babies stories of how they met and how both their mommy and daddy fell in love._

   Hide smiled bitterly.

 

“Yo. What’s wrong?” Touka asked interrupting Hide’s imagination process.

 

“Ah, nothing really just thinking… Thinking on what could be.” Hide responded with a sad and lonely expression.

 

“On what could be… Like Kaneki coming back and taking care of you. Taking care of your children. Taking care of all of you.” Touka said.  She understood Hide’s position really well. Who could blame Hide? At least he was trying right? I mean being a single parent and all that.

"Dr. Cunningham could." She aid without thinking.

 

“Oh great… Man the streets are packed, hope we are able to cross before it turns red.” Hide said with an irritated tone. In reality he was trying to change the mood and topic. It was true though, the streets were full of people and there’d be a lot of pushing and rushing to cross without being held back. Luckily they made it. Some people are seriously rude.

“You okay? Didn’t get hurt?” Touka asked not really making eye contact with Hide.

 

“Yea. Just a few light pushes nothing serious.”

 

“Great. So what do you plan on buying?”

 

“Well I’m not the best cook, but I will buy a few ingredients and a few frozen foods.” He replied to Touka.

They arrived at the market, entered and from there went from aisle to aisle Hide choosing vegetables, fruits, and snacks. Touka helped by getting him some cupped noodles while he was busy. Hide rechecked everything and made sure he had whatever he needed.

“Seems like we are ready to go.”

“Finally.” Touka deadpanned.

Hide hummed and started to push the cart, making their way to the cashier’s. Touka walked behind him and noticed he waddled; she tried not to laugh which only made her snort. Oh and yes, she took a _video_.

 

Hide stopped. _Maybe he forgot something?_ He seemed to be staring at something so Touka followed. _OH._ They were right next to the baby aisle. Baby bottles, diapers, toys, cute little outfits were on display. Touka walked up right next to Hide.

 

“Wanna check it out?”

 

“Huh? Oh. Well I’m not sure what I would be getting. Never been a da- Mom.”

 

“Not hard, you know you’re having a male and female. Come lets see.” And with that they walked into the aisle. Starting with baby bottles.

 

“This one seems cute, for daddy’s girl. It’s purple and has polka dots; the size seems safe for an infant to be drinking out of. There is this clear pink and small one. Nice.”

 

“True. I guess I should start buying this kind of things…”

 

“Would you look at that! The perfect pacifier ‘Daddy’s Girl’, what do you think?”

Touka smirked.

 

“Like you said perfect. Ha-ha.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“ Now for Mommy’s boy. Hmm, this bottle is cute. Tiny elephants with different shades of blue, small enough for an infant. And this other one is really small and clear blue. Yay or nay?”

 

“Yay.”

 

“Ha, BINGO!” Touka exclaimed as she shoved a white male’s pacifier reading ‘Momma’s Boy’ with two black printed baby feet.

 

“Ha, Ha you got me Touka.” Hide exaggerated.

 

“ I’m just good. OH MY GOD… Hide you **_have_** to get this blanket! Look the bunnies are so cute!”

 

“You’re right. Fine.” Touka seemed to love the pink and white blanket; it _was_ cute patterned with pink and white bunnies.

 

“This one- this one for the boy. First elephants now Whales.” This time it was a navy blue blanket with different colored and sized whales.

 

“Touka… I’m not a millionaire.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll help you out. I swear they make baby stuff irresistible.”

 

“Uhm Touka! You don’t have to help me, my time isn’t due just yet, and most of this stuff can wait.” Hide said nervously as he gave her an awkward smile.

 

“No. I wanna help.”

 

“I- I guess, if you really want to.” Hide finally gave in. he knew he wouldn't win this time.

 

“Thank-you. Anyway lets see about the changing pad… This one! The color is amazing and the pattern is gorgeous. ‘Diaper case and changing pad’ well it seems you can also slip in some baby wipes, perfect. Lets start thinking about the ‘Mom Bag Essentials’ you have bottles, blankets, pacifier, changing pad, you can get diapers, wipes, and extra stuff including toys when _you give birth_.” Touka whispered the last three words.

“Wait. _Hide will you grow boobs_? To breastfeed I mean.”

 

“Oh God… I don’t know.” Hide was horrified, yes he liked boobs, but he did not want them to pop into his body…

 

“This bag is unisex. Dark brown, dark green yet not too dark. I like it, how bout you?” Touka asked handing him the baby bag for him to inspect. He was still thinking about the whole boob thing, but he did like the bag, it wasn’t heavy and it wasn’t big either. Looked spacious from the inside, he’s sure he could fit a lot of those ‘Mom Essentials’ in there.

 

“You have good taste Touka, when are you thinking of becoming a mom yourself?”

 

“Wha- shut up.” Touka now had a crimson color to her cheeks, which only seemed to be rising as she was handed back the baby bag to put in the cart.

 

“Come on, I’m kidding.” Hide giggled. “Lets go and see if we can even pay for all this.”

 

                                                                       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe Hide went out on a few dates with Cunningham, but couldnt keep going because he stilled loved Kaneki no matter what. Cunningham was ight with that.


	4. Honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes i didn't go over though i will try.

                                                                                              

“Thank-you Touka I owe you a shit ton now.”

 

“It’s no big deal, really.”

 

“But Touka it really is, you just helped me buy a lot of stuff for my yet to be born babies, you have helped me with the pain, given me tips, got Mr. Yoshimura, who is an angel by the way, to help me! Even gave me a part time job there. Hinami’s helped too, I mean as best as she can. And well Nishio-sempai has been a bit nicer. I do truly owe you.”

 

“Then remember it. I will use that to my advantage.”

 

“Ha-Ha I know you will.” Hide grinned. “Lets get a taxi, carrying all of this stuff while walking is something I'm not up to.”

 

                                                       **~~~~**

They had arrived at Hide’s apartment. “What are you gonna cook?”

 

“Mmm. Nothing it’s late and I don’t feel like cooking so I'm going to heat up ramen noodles in the microwave.”

 

“Idiot, you’re suppose to be eating healthy. And you are not suppose to microwave ramen noodles, read the label.” Touka said irritated.

 

“I do, just not today! And besides no one follows that rule. Why do they have it anyways?”

 

“For own safety, why else?”

 

“I mean I guess.”

 Hide’s last words made Touka puff, she knew Hide isn’t as stupid as he acted but he still does anyway. _Could be using your brains for something useful Nagachika_.

                     *Beep *beep *beeeeep*

“Ha. Time to eat. Touka would you like instant coffee?”

 

“Well it isn’t the best, but I would like some.”

 

“Great! I’ll get you sugar so you can add as much as you would like.”

 

“I actually got my own.”    “Eh? Oh. Right. Well here you go.” Hide handed her the coffee cup. He had a small red coffee machine, started it as soon as they walked in, leaving bags on the tiny couch while the ones that had food where placed in the kitchen table. He got the machine now that he had to add coffee into his diet. Placing the cup half-full of noodles on the kitchen counter Hide began placing groceries where they belonged.

“So, uh- Hide where are you going to give birth? A male can’t just give birth in a humans hospital. That’d be weird.”

 

“I don’t know. Well Dr. Cunningham might be able to help me, he also said I'm not the only one he has treated. Sometimes I wished I would’ve figured out I was pregnant sooner… maybe I would still have options.”

 

“Hide don’t. Don’t say that, Kaneki is not here but does not mean he simply forgot about you. I'm sure there is an explanation.”

 

“Maybe you are right. Maybe you are wrong. How am I supposed to know if I can’t even find him?” Hide felt his eyes start to sting, and he felt his throat began to hurt. Happened every time Kaneki was mentioned. Touka could hear his voice beginning to strain, and could see his eyes getting watery.

_He’s about to cry._

 

“Touka. Kaneki left and hasn’t been home ever since. What about when I'm giving birth? Will he be there when I need to hold someone’s hand? Will he be there when my children’s first cries are heard? What about after? The first steps they will take? Will he appear when they start Kindergarten? Touka… I'm not going to be able to do all of that on my own. This is why I whished I had options. I'm so happy that I'm able to have the children of the man I love, yet it pains that the man I love, the father of my children, is not even here to show support. Is it going to be like that if he does decide to come back?” Hide had tears rolling down his crimson cheeks. Sobbing in between some words.

“I don’t know. But I also know that Kaneki isn’t the type to leave a loved one behind simply or the heck of it. He cares about you Hide, he _loves_ you and he would do anything to protect you. I don’t think he knows you got pregnant in the first place, but if he did he would climb mountains, swim through oceans, and run through desserts just to be next to you.”

Touka’s words of encouragement left Hide speechless.   _She had a point though. Of course he didn’t know he was pregnant. Yes, Kaneki did seem to gain confidence, including strength but that night Kaneki’s eyes looked right into his and he could tell just how much Kaneki loved him. But that didn’t change the fact that he is not here. I need to calm down and think._

“And by the way Hide… you are not alone. You have me; you have Hinami, Mr. Yoshimura even Nishio _**and**_ Dr. Cunningham. We are here for you. Don’t just push us away; Kaneki was a great friend of ours just like you are. We are family.”

 

“Thank-you Touka.” Hide couldn’t stop the hug he gave her, it only lasted a few seconds before she wiggled her way out a pink shade on her cheeks.

 

“You need to get rest, I should go. Goodnight.” She grabbed her purse and was about to head out when Hide stopped her.

 

“Hold your horses Ma’am!”

 

“Eh? What is it now?”

 

“You can’t just walk out, it’s dangerous! Please stay here for the night.”

 

“But I'm a ghoul… remember? I can take care of myself.”

 

“Eh no. You are staying here whether you like it or not. I can take the couch and you can take the small, **but** comfy bed I own.” And Hide began to drag her to his bedroom.

 

“That is not happening Hide! **You** need to take the bed and rest; if I stay here I'm going to take the sofa.” Touka shook Hide’s hand of her arm.

 

“Geez, you are really stubborn. Fine take the couch.”

 

“Heh. Thanks.” She gave a small nod.

 

“You are welcome. Hope you have a good rest, couch is sort of small.” Hide’s shoulder’s shrugged.

 

“No problem. I also hope you rest well. For the babies too.”

 

“Oh I'm pretty sure they are. Been a long day, they best be tired. I'm gonna go crazy if they keep me up all night.” Touka noticed Hide was no longer talking to her, but to his babies as Hide kept rubbing his hand all over his upper and lower abdomen.

 

“Good. Now go to bed.” Touka said over her shoulder as she lay down on the couch.

 

“At least let me get a blanket for you.” And with that Hide went into his room, brought the best blanket he had and placed it over Touka who had passed out while he was gone. _“Goodnight.”_

 

Hide returned to his room shutting all lights as he left the short hallway.

  _How am I supposed to sleep well when you have me thinking about Kaneki? And why do you keep mentioning Dr. Cunningham? shees, Thanks Touka._

 

He tucked himself to bed; he felt two kicks and rubbed his abdomen once again. _Maybe yall don’t want to sleep but I do_.

And as the babies calmed down, he slowly drifted to sleep.

 

  _~~‘Sweet Dreams’~~_ ~~.~~

 Hide did so.

                                                                                      **  
**


	5. Dreamin' of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are supposed to cause us relief, for we feel nothing when we sleep.  
> People who sleep with a lot of pillows are actually feeling very lonely.
> 
>  
> 
> Is it true for Hide though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its me...
> 
> jk, anyway I'm back. For the people who have already read this story some things were modified. For new people... well i guess you don't have to worry about it, but I do hope you enjoy my story I'm new so please go easy on me.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!!!
> 
> smut appears in this ch! how??? IDK. It just happened, first smut fic! (truly this was supposed to be a fluffy ch. but my hand slipped)

_\---“Morning, Neki.”  “C’mon wake up, I'm hungry and so are the babies.”_ Hide whispered gently as he poked Kaneki’s cheeks. ---

 

“Mmm. Five more minutes.”

 

“Dude, I can wait… your children can’t. _Nekiii_ they are moving a lot.” Hide whined.

 

“Get closer sweetie.” I pried open one eye slowly so the rays of sunlight wouldn’t hurt. Speaking of which, **my** sunshine was beside me lying sideways, yet it felt like he wasn’t close enough. I could tell his cheeks flushed to the nickname I gave him.

“Come closer I wanna feel our children move.” My voice was a bit hoarse, but Hide complied.

It was true they where moving but even more after I placed my hand on Hide’s stomach. It’s funny really, sometimes Hide feels insecure and I'm always reminding him he still looks sexy, he does even though the little bulge of fat is there… makes me happy thinking Hide is going to have my children.

 

“Kaneki Ken. As much I love our children moving and as much as you love to feel them move, it hurts a little. And let me remind you that we are hungry.” Hide deadpanned me.

 

“Well, I guess I should get up or I'm going to get in trouble, huh.” I know that because Hide doesn’t really use my first name unless we are having sex.

 

“Yes.”

I got up from bed putting on my slippers and walking to the bathroom, Hide following after me. I decided to abruptly turn around and plant a kiss; I have always loved the surprised look on Hide’s face. He looks so innocent and adorable.

 

“Hey! At least brush your teeth first!” Hide walked past me and entered the bathroom.

 

“Ha-ha. C’mon Hide you love it when I surprise you.”

 

“Hmph. Wha-r (whatever)” Hide managed to say while he placed his toothbrush inside his mouth.

 

“It’s true. Forgot to say I love you.” I mentioned as I wrapped my arms around my lovers waist and kissed him.

 

“Ngh. Stop- Can’t you wait 'till I'm done brushing my teeth and cleaning my face?”

He rinsed his mouth, washed his faced and was heading right out the bathroom.

 

“No.” I was planning on giving him a kiss, but Hide blocked me with his hand.

 

“Don’t be like that.” I pouted.

 

“Then brush your teeth.”

 

 “Fine, if it gets me the sweet kiss I want.” And so I brushed my teeth and washed the excessive oil from my face, dried and headed down stairs to find Hide placing two cups of coffee on our table.

 

“Oh- Ken, here’s your coffee I haven’t added anything yet, though.”

 

“That’s fine babe.” I usually add my special sugar cubes myself; I wouldn’t like it if Hide had to do it for me especially since I know that he knows what those cubes really are. I proceeded to put at least two of them in my coffee.  I kept glancing over at my sunshine (who was looking out the small window in our kitchen.) and was immediately captivated by the miniature bulge pocking out of Hide’s abdomen; it’s a phenomenon really, every time I notice Hide’s bulge I think of him having my children growing inside of him and my “alpha” instincts simply turn on, more like overly-protective side pops up. Wouldn’t stand it if Hide ever had someone else’s children… _I would **devour** that person_.

 I stood behind Hide and slightly groped his ass a little too rough.

   “Oi!” Hide yelped as he turned around cheeks flushed and all.

 

 “Sorry. Just you were being seductive.”

 

“How? I was just standing here, enjoying my coffee!”

 

I was purposefully inching closer to my lover and he noticed, because he was stepping backwards… luckily the counter top is right behind him.

 

“K-Kaneki what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know. Nothing.” Hide hit his back in the counter. _Finally_.

 

“Quit it ‘Neki. You have stuff to do at Anteiku?” He was now covering his face with his forearm and the other hand was covering his abdomen. I removed his hand and cupped his face as I started showering every part of his face with small kisses then nibbling his earlobe. “You should stop hiding. _Hideyoshi._ ” I felt Hide shiver against me with a sigh of his own.

 

“Kaneki… you- ahh!”

 I had traveled down Hide’s neck nibbling and sucking here and there. I specially bit down behind his ear, where he liked it the most.

 

“And don’t act like the kids are only yours they are mine too, don’t try to hide them from me either.” I placed my thigh in between his legs and grinded down on my sunshine. _His shorts are in the way, ugh_.

 

“AH! Ken. I didn’t mean to seem- like I'm hiding them from you its… just habit. You make them move a lot. Ngh- Hah.”

 

“Hmm. I love how I can make you loose control so easily, baby.” I kept going at his neck, strategically removing his shirt and carelessly placing it on top of the table. I carried Hide and placed him on top of the counter, he wrapped his legs around my waist and brought our lips together again. It was slow but firm. Little pecks shared now and then, I would keep his bottom lip between my teeth gently tugging at it. “Mmhm. Ken we n-need to stop you have to go to work.”

 

“All of a sudden I don’t feel like going.” And with that I crashed our lips together in a more fierce kiss, sloppy but full of hunger, and passion.

 

“N-o. Mmm. Go.” Hide tried to push me away, but considering the strength difference between us, he didn’t do much plus I _knew_ he was trembling in pleasure.

 

“Ah, but you want this don’t you _Hideyoshi_?” I made sure to get our bodies closer, our clothed hard-ons rubbing together, all while I kept spreading his ass open and squeezing it together over and over.

 

“Oh GOD! Ken!” Music to my ears.

 

“Hah- Hide. Stand up for a little.” I demanded through a low husky voice. Hide obeyed. I quickly removed his pants and boxers, I'm quite skilled if I say so myself. I noticed Hide shivered as a small breeze touched his body, he also hugged himself in embarrassment.

“Stop doing that.” Hide simply let his arms fall; I took a couple of minutes to gazed at his body making sure not to miss a spot. I caressed his sides, stroked up and down his pale thighs and he quivered.

 

“Ngh. Ken. _Hurry_.” Hide begged. I’d be lying if I said my cock didn’t twitch at that. I placed him on the counter and got a small bottle of lube out of one of the pockets of my shorts, I poured a fair amount of the liquid in to my palm, and started stroking his dick. Hide gasped right on my lips, I enjoy seeing him shiver and go insane just for me and **only** me.

 

“Look at you. Begging for more, so _good_ Hide.”

 

“You- mmm, had all this planned from the beginning didn’t y- ah!” Hide let go of his control and let his body betray him. Now he was thrusting into my hand, his hips and legs twitched under my touch.

 

“Ah- hah. _Ken._ How bout you, Ngh.” He was now tugging at the waistband of my shorts and boxers.

 

I let a loud grunt escape my lips. “Damn Hide, getting confident aren’t you?”

 

“Hmm, I just want to feel you  _sooo_ _bad_ \- ah.” Hide replaced an embarrassed expression with a smirk. He circled his arms around my neck and pulled me towards him, only to capture my lips in a rough kiss. I purred into that magical kiss and Hide moaned my name whenever he could. All of a sudden I felt something warm and slick on my lip, it sent pleasurable socks up my spine and heat bubble up down in my abdomen. Realizing it was Hide; I allowed him to make the first move but it doesn’t mean I was going to let him dominate. Hide soon realized that too.

 

I didn’t hesitate in setting my member free from its confinements. When I looked up I saw Hide staring at it. His eyes were half lidded and had gone dark, pupils dilated in arousal. “Looking quite sexy, sunshine.”

 

“Sh-shut up and get on with it.” Hide threatened. My turn to smirk.

 

I paused and removed my hand away from Hide’s shaft. He whined at the loss of attention. “Don’t worry, baby I'm adding more for you and me.” I could tell Hide shivered at my words.

 

I closed any distance between us and we both become more impatient at how slow everything seemed to be happening, so I stepped up my game in which Hide didn’t disagree with.

 

“Yes… _God_!” Hide arched his back bringing his chest closer to mine.

I had a firm but gentle hold on both of our dicks and starting from the base I slowly worked my way up, smearing precum on both of us as I teased Hide’s tip.

 

“Tsk- _Hide_ …” The movements of my hand became faster and I pounded harder into Hide every time I grinded down on him. I squeezed our cocks together when my hand was halfway up, twisting my wrist once in a while, so we could feel shivers of ecstasy run through our bodies. Hide and I smashed our lips together searching for more friction then we already had. I left tiny red love bites on Hide’s neck that would surely be dark blue or purple by the afternoon. Hide did the same to me, or at least he tried I healed rather quickly, and he used this to his advantage biting me till he draws blood then watches as the wound closes.

 

“ _Agh_. Hide calm down.”

 

“Can’t. You’re too good at this _Ken_.”

 

“Mnhnm… Hide- so close.”

 

“Same h-here Ken. I can’t anymore. _Make me scream your name_.”

Such a filthy mouth.  Can’t deny my lovers wishes though. I abruptly make my moves faster, rubbing the tip of our members together repeatedly building up my rhythm.

 

“Oh- yea, just like that, Ken… Ngh.” Hide had his eyes closed mouth slightly dropping and saliva running down his chin. My thrusts were no longer in sync with my hand and I could feel Hide’s dick throbbing against mine, telling me he was close.

 

“Wow, Hide I should do something about that dirty little mouth of yours. Maybe _discipline_ will help? Or are you simply a cock slut? Tell me are you Hide?” I purred and he jolted.

    

“Ken, _keep going_ \- keep going _AH_! You feel so good. Faster uh! Harder. FasterHarderfasterhardefa-fuh-asterharder… _Ken_!!” Hide had his head thrown back, voice hoarse, and his body pulsating from the orgasm. I came a few seconds after my head placed in Hide’s neck.

 

“Kaneki. Work. And clean yourself up, there are some napkins sitting on the table.”

Hide slid off my embrace and the counter, and like he said he grabbed a few napkins and cleaned _himself,_ he also grabbed his PJ’s and put them on.

 

“Hey you are not mad at me right?”

 

“No. Why would I be? Just worried I guess.” I tilted my head sideways I was confused. Why would he be worried? Hide noticed.

 

“I feel like if not careful in controlling such urges I'm going to hurt our babies.” He placed a hand on his abdomen. I was putting on my boxers so I could change into my work clothes.

 

“Hide, you are **not** going to hurt them.” I responded confidently placing my own hand on top of Hide’s. I brought his hands up to my lips and kissed them each, “Hide I trust you with our children and that you are going to stay healthy for them and that you are going to be super careful with them. I trust you. You’re going to be a _great_ mother.” Then I got on one of my knees and kissed Hide’s abdomen, feeling our children move again.

  

“Love you all.”

 

I looked up to see Hide and our eyes met, I could tell he was holding back tears. I got up, cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss; Hide placed his arms around my neck returning my kiss. He was the one to pull away first.

 

“Work.”

 

“I start in an hour, I got time. You should rest.” I shuffled his hair.

“I will. Call me out when you are about to leave, so I can give you your good bye kiss.”

 

“Mm. Always looking forward to those, babe.” Hide flushed.

 

                                                                  **~~~~**

Hide woke up, needing air and tears rolling down his face.

 

“Ugh. Perfect dream eh?” I wiped my face with my forearm and glanced at the clock.

_1:45 AM_

_Better get ready for another sleepless night... **Bathroom**. **NOW**. _ I walked over to the bathroom,

turning on the light. I cleaned myself up removing my boxers. I looked at myself in the mirror,

I guess I look okay. I sighed.

“ ‘Neki. It’s almost time… Can you please appear before that?” I walked out the bathroom

and went back to bed, leaning against a bundle of pillows, at least seven of them, rubbing all

of my abdomen.

 

“ _Please_ …” And yet again silent tears fell from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/@^@)/ heuheuheu


	6. The Day Before The Possible End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think my story is making any sense.

“Good morning Touka!”

 

“You were almost late, Hide.” Touka remarked from one of the tables she was cleaning near the window.

 

“But you see I wasn’t.” Hide’s lips twisted into a smirk.

 

“Well if it isn’t Nagatrash ruining the day.” Nishiki seemed to hear the bell at the entrance and walked out from behind the counter and eyed Hide up and down.

 

“Careful Nishit~ you’ll fall in love~” Hide winked.

 

“You wish! Who would fall in love with an idiot like you?” Nishiki said all that with a raging voice, yet the blush sweeping his cheekbones betrayed him.

 

“Ha, if you say so. Anyway, how can I help today Touka?”

 

Hide had started working at Anteiku shortly after Touka had bought him supplies for his children, he had realized he needed money, not just to buy things for the upcoming kids but he needed to find a way to pay things like rent, food, clothes, and more food, and not just depending on his friends. Touka had kindly discussed With Mr. Yoshimura about Hide’s situation (without telling Hide first) and so that’s how Hide is now working at Anteiku, well with certain exceptions.

Touka didn’t want him to deal with angry costumers so cashier and waiter were out of the question.

Nishiki as mean as he is, he didn’t want Hide to be near any ‘dangerous’ cleaning products, therefore Hide couldn’t mop floors or clean the bathrooms.

Mr. Yoshimura was in charge of the coffee and Hide was certain Mr. Yoshimura thought he would spill hot coffee on himself.

So what did Hide really do? He wiped tables after costumers left, helped clean the windows (Nishiki approved of glass cleaners), and took trays back in the kitchen and sometimes washed them. That’s it.

 

“ Well, you could clean the last window and the few tables over in that corner.”

 

“On it CAP!” He strutted to his duties.

***

“I swear Hide is too much sometimes.” Nishiki had begun to whisper to Touka.

 

“Oh you mean how he is funnier and more outgoing than you are?”

 

“Oi! He’s not. It’s just I'm not used to this… overwhelming happiness pouring out of him every time he comes in and socializes.”

 

“And that’s bad because…?”

 

“We both now he is suffering.”

 

“The way I see it, we have helped him lift a weight of his shoulders. He no longer stays inside his blankets drying up his eyes until he sleeps. Sure, I know he is broken but maybe we can help glue him back together, mostly now that life has given him a great blessing.”

 

“Hmm, didn’t know you could be so heart-warming and poetic.” Nishiki commented arms crossed.

 

“If you don’t get your ass moving. I. Will. Hurt. You.” She glared through her soft bangs.

 

Shivers ran through Nishiki’s body, hands up in defense, “Geez, I will- we have time.” And prepared some coffee machines.

***

“Touka! I'm done.”

 

“Good we are about to open so be ready.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“So what were you and sempai talking about?”

 

Touka jolted. “Nothing much. Just school among other things.”

 

Hide looked skeptical, he knew something was up. “Ok. Well I may not seem smart-”

 

“Got that right Nagatrash.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish! I was going to say that: I may not seem smart but I could help you a lot with school work.”

 

“I already do that, Hide.” Nishiki spoke again.

 

“Well Touka likes me better than you.”

 

“I hate both of you equally.” And she left to flip the ‘closed’ sign so it read ‘open’ instead.

Hide pouted and Nishiki simply let out a groan and walked behind the counter.

 

“So Nagatrash, what are you going to name the brats?”

 

“Oi! Don’t call them that. And I don’t know I haven’t really thought about that.”

 

“Well you should start. And DO NOT NAME THEM ANYTHING STUPID.”

“Humph- who are you to tell me how to name my children? What if I want to name them broccoli and burger?”

 

“Fuck, Hide you best not.” Touka had suddenly appeared in front of them.

 

“Well now that Touka mentioned it, I _MIGHT_ not name them broccoli and burger, but the offer is still on the t-Agh!” Hide gasped and immediately hugged his stomach while puffing out air.

 

  
“Oi! Hide? You all right?” Nishio had gone around the counter as Touka had reached Hide so he could support him.

 

“Mmm. Just a little pain, nothing to worry about.”

 

“Maybe your water is broken?!” Touka freaked.

 

“His water ain’t broken you twat.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

Hide had taken a seat in one of the tables nearest to them.

 

“They are just hungry, like I said nothing to worry about. Ha-ha.”

 

“Now what’s funny Hide? I swear you are fucking insane.” Nishiki remarked.

 

“Touka’s way of freaking out whenever she tries to help. Ha-ha”

 

“True.”

 

“I’ll also help end your life.” Touka glared. “Go to the back.”

Customers were now pouring in; mostly university and college students that needed that extra help with adrenaline and then rushing out- same with office workers. Then there are families. Hide sometimes watches the children from afar run around, laughing at their own mischiefs. It all brings a smile to hi face, just thinking that his children are going to be little devils too. Hide unconsciously rubs his stomach only to actually notice when his babies start moving around…

 

Then he realizes his family isn’t complete.

 

~

 

Anteiku is now closed. Hide cleaning the last of the tables. Nishio left to be with his girl, Mr. Yoshimura was arranging some files, and Touka was cleaning the coffee machines. Hide all of a sudden screeched while stretching and Touka gave him the deadliest look ever given by ghoul or human.

“Sorry- just tired.”

 

“Whatever. Wanna go to the convenience store?”

 

“Huh? Oh sure.”

 

“Okay. Now I'm done.”

 

They both left Anteiku and gave their last goodbyes to Mr. Yoshimura.

~

 

They were in the middle of a huge traffic and a bundle of people it was easy to loose the person you are with.

 

“Hide. Stay near me, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Easy for you to say, I can barely walk.”

They weren’t allowed to cross the road, until the traffic walking little sign said so- _what is it even named?_ Hide thought. _Is it me or do they take hella long?_ Hide gave a bored sigh and looked deep into his surroundings, playing detective. Then there he was.

 

“ _’Neki…”_ his eyes were wide tears started streaming down his cheeks and falling off his chin a smile forming.

 

“Hide? What was that?” Touka questioned.

 

“Kaneki!” He pointed at the mysterious figure. And he was right. Ken Kaneki was standing on the other side.

 

             “ ~~Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki!!”~~ Hide was already running across the road and Touka was too late to stop him, traffic lights still on green, Hide in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaii- so for all the 'nagashit' and 'nishit' ect. Yea i read a ff before this and it gt stuck in my head so when i wrote this ch. I ended up using the names.. 
> 
> FF: city lights (?){im pretty sure though )
> 
> Chech it out its good.


	7. Possibly The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to know when i'll be posting a new ch. find me on tumblr: sexyOtakulamp
> 
> thankyou for reading and i wanna let everyone know how much i appreciate the Comments/ Kudos/ and Constructive Criticism!!  
> If you are reading and would like to send request on how the ch. should go or new FF, please dont be afraid and make a comment! You can also do it on tumblr anon.
> 
> Thankyou for reading! Love you all.

                                                                  

_“ ~~Kaneki! Kaneki!”~~_

           Kaneki heard his name being called, it was far away but not much so he was able to hear it, he choose to ignore it. Kaneki was crossing the road along with a whole bunch of other people stuck in between two, fairly attractive females, when the cars had stopped an screeched and the two people in front of him tensed. A couple, female shorter than him and male, probably 3 centimeters taller than him.

           This time Kaneki was just curious as to why and started squeezing his way to the front and now he wished he hadn’t. He saw his lover laying on the concrete road a white Honda Civic Volvo XC90 right in front of Hide. The driver was a female with a bob cut that was probably in her mid- twenties, had her eyes stuck wide open and her jaw clenched tightly in shock. After what seemed like forever Touka gained her senses and ran towards Hide and called his name a couple of times. He responded with a grunt and she let out a sigh, but couldn’t stop the single tear from rolling down her cheek. Kaneki and the driver finally got out of their trance and walked towards the two humans on the floor. Touka was more astonished to see Kaneki kneeled in front of her breathing hard, than seeing the driver shivering and whispering “Did I? Is he _**dead**_? _Oh my God_.”

“No. But we need to get him to a hospital.” Touka answered in a soft tone.

“I’ll call an ambulance.”

 

“Don’t! I… I can take him in a taxi. I know someone who is a doctor and doesn’t live far away from here.” Touka answered so fast it was hard to process what she was saying.

 

“Touka. Hide must go to a hospital.” Kaneki spoke up.

 

“Well he can’t. I know just who to go to, trust me.” Touka’s eyes had a confident look and determined to get Hide to this person. Kaneki was still skeptical but he did trust Touka.

 

“Fine. But you have to tell me who this person is.”

 

“Sure. After your ass starts getting a taxi.” Touka growled. Luckily there was a taxi at the scene of the accident and agreed to drive them to point B. Kaneki picked up Hide as carefully as he could and got into the taxi.

_Hmm… Hide smells odd? Is it because I marked him? I like this smell but why is it making me feel more possessive?_

       Touka was anxiously waiting. Touka told the driver where to go to and then turned to Kaneki.

 

 

“Ka… Ne… Ki…” Hide responded out of nowhere. Touka and Kaneki looked at him surprised he hadn’t passed out. Hide had the strength to take Kaneki’s hand and place it over his abdomen but shortly after that passed out. And Kaneki realized.

 

“Hide? Hide? Touka is he…?” By now Kaneki’s breathing was becoming heavy, eyes wide open again, and mouth gaping as he faced Touka.

 

“Yes. He’s being trying to find you for months. Trying to tell you.”

 

“Oh…” After that sentence everyone in the taxi fell silent. After what seemed forever Kaneki finally spoke up.

 

“Who is the Doctor we are going to see?”

 

“Dr. Cunningham, he’s good and experienced at what he does. Hide has been going to him ever sense he found out. I would go with him whenever I could. Dr. Cunningham will make sure Hide turns out okay, cares a lot about him.”

 

Kaneki started rubbing Hide’s abdomen trying to make it better for _himself_? _Hide? Both?_ And then it hit him.

 

“Dr. Cunningham, how does he treat Hide? Does he touch him? Have they become close? Who is Dr. Cunningham? Should _I_ be worried?” Kaneki’s ayes turned sharp and dark.

 

“Whoa- Okay, first of all if Hide got into a relationship he damn well had the fucking right to do so since a pathetic ‘father’ couldn’t. Second of all Yes, Dr. Cunningham has to touch him in order to treat him. How? Well it’s called a check-up. And finally yes, they are close just like I am with both of them. Are they in a relationship? No.”

 

“What do you mean Hide has every right to? Yea I'm a shitty partner, but _HE IS MINE.”_

 

“Do you really think you have the right to say that after what you made him go through? Do you have any idea of what he actually went through? How much of a wreck he was? - Oh wait STILL is. Kaneki if you wanna get back with him on good terms you have a lot to make up.”

 

“I… I know.” With that Kaneki finally shut his trap. _Did I really cause him pain? Did I protect him or lead him to this? How did he feel when I left? Does he really know I love him? How does he feel NOW? I didn’t make anything better._

Kaneki sighed.

 

“We are here. Go on out someone should be at the entrance to help you out. I’ll pay the cab, hurry.”

 

“Alright, meet you inside.” And with that Kaneki went in.

_This hospital looks so small._

“Hel- Hide?” A male in blue uniform and white cloth was standing by the entry sign in faced turned away from Kaneki until he actually did turn. _Must’ve heard me walk in._

“Help Hide, please.”

“Of course come right this way, quick.” Dr. Cunningham and Kaneki sped off into a room.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Car…”

 

“Dear… Well sir who are you? I'm Dr. Cunningham, friend of Hide’s who happens to be my patient.” Dr. Cunningham was preparing a lot of tools Kaneki didn’t bother to identify, too busy looking at Hide’s rising chest.

 

“I am Kaneki Ken. Father of the child Hide is carrying. I am also Hide’s alpha mate.”

 

Dr. Cunningham stuttered in his movements. “Oh. Figured... And Hide is not carrying a child. He is carrying children… two as a matter of fact. Now I'm going to have to remove you from this room and have you wait outside. He isn’t in a good condition right now.”

 

“Wait? What? Twins?” Kaneki couldn’t get an answer as he was pushed back. Four nurses appeared and went inside to accompany Dr. Cunningham.

 

“Kaneki? Is Hide been treated right now?” asked Touka who was now standing beside him.

 

“I'm guessing. Touka, Hide is having twins.”

 

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

“What have I done?”

 

“A lot of damage. Lets go to the waiting room we can talk there until we hear about Hide’s well-being.”

 

“You’re right.” Kaneki said as he turned, fist clenched tightly at his side.

 

“No good beating yourself over it.” Touka followed and soon they were seating in plastic chairs appropriate for a hospital. Facing each other Touka opened her mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	8. What Awaits Of Tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everytime i try to write something important on the notes i forget and end remembering when im feelin to lazy to fix my post -.-

 

“Well it starts with **YOU.** You left him Kaneki.” Touka answered in a low tone while her arms stayed crossed as she stood next to Kaneki. They were both in the waiting room of Dr. Cunningham’s office, and to be honest Touka did not know what the hell was actually in that building, Dr. Cunningham all of a sudden had the help and the tools to operate Hide.

“I know… It’s just that I thought I was helping him, and I didn’t know that I had actually gotten Hide pregnant.” Kaneki was holding back tears and you could tell by they way his jaw clenched.

 

“Yea. I was able to be help out for Hide’s last months. He did everything he could to keep your babies healthy and safe.”

 

“Until I showed up…”

 

“Don’t say that. You should be glad you at least found out, what if you had gone your _entire life_ not knowing you had twins. You would’ve died not having memories of your children, Kaneki.” Touka said placing a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder.

Kaneki raised his head and was about to say something when Dr. Cunningham appeared and both Touka and Kaneki had their complete attention on him not even moving.               _Finally, after so many hours._

 

“Uhm. Touka and, uh, Mr. Kaneki please take a seat.” Dr. Cunningham did not seem happy and his voice sounded emotionless. Kaneki took a deep breath and sat down after Touka had done so.

 

“Hide made it through the surgery he should recover in a two weeks or so. Hide can stay here. Now due to the impact of the hit, he had to ‘go into labor’ immediately. The baby girl made it safely but is under surveillance just in case…” And Kaneki exhaled while Dr. Cunningham took a good two minutes to continue his sentence making Kaneki tense and Touka worry even more.

“… As for the baby boy, he-Uh- he’s in a really bad condition and is currently in intensive care. He might not make it. I’m sorry.” And with that Dr. Cunningham ended his sentence.

 

Kaneki took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He placed his hands on his face and started shaking. Touka had no idea of what to do.

 

_Why was this happening? It really was he fault, wasn’t it? He failed Hide as a lover and soon he would fail as a father. If his baby boy dies would Hide blame him? How was he supposed to confront Hide about it? This was just a horrible moment. He wasn’t there for Hide and Hide needed him the most._

“Kaneki. Kaneki, it’s going to be okay. **_ALL_** of them are going to be just _fine_.” Touka managed to say even though she kind of didn’t believe it.

 

“I hope so, or I will not forgive myself.”

 

“You can go in a see him even though he is sleeping. The babies are of course in another room.” Dr. Cunningham stated. Only looking at Touka. 

 

“Please take us to Hide’s room.” Kaneki said with a shaky voice.

                                             ….

 

“Here it is I will leave it to you.” And with that Dr. Cunningham left with a small bow.

 

Kaneki slowly opened the door and entered quietly along with Touka. Kaneki stoodd next to hide and held onto Hide’s hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. Touka just stared at Hide’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry Hide I should’ve stopped you.” Touka finally said.

 

“Don’t say that… It was not your fault Hide acting on impulse. L-Lets just focus on his health and the babies.”

 

“Even if you say that.”

_Hide please wake up fine. Please forgive ME. I didn’t want **this**. This shouldn’t have happened. It’s not Touka’s fault it’s **mine** … If only I would’ve reacted fast enough, if I would’ve run towards you instead. Our children need **you** , please get better quickly, our baby boy he… just **please** get better._

“Touka you should go and get some rest, I will be staying with Hide.” Kaneki had made a decision to stay he just couldn’t leave Hide again. This time he wasn’t going to run. He was going to be the mate Hide needs. He is going to be the Father his children need.

 

“Even if I do that, I wont be able to close my eyes. I’ll be too worried.” Touka answered back.

 

“Yea, but you won’t have to stand or lay down in a chair for hours. Go home and let your body rest properly.” Kaneki managed to smile a little, Touka on the other hand, had her eyebrows knitted together, she knew that smile wasn’t real because **_no one_** would be _smiling_ in this kind of situation.

“I guess you are right. But I **will** come back tomorrow and you’d best be here, next to his side, because he’s been lone enough.” Touka backfired at Kaneki who seemed to whimper, realizing he probably cause a lot of emotional pain to Hide. Touka wasn’t angry if that’s what he thought, but she was trying to make Kaneki realize that he shouldn’t have done what he did in the first place, and that it was the biggest mistake Kaneki had ever done. And it seemed to be Touka’s mission to not let the idiot make the same mistake again, even if that meant she had to hurt his feelings.

 

“I will **not**. I have hurt Hide enough. I, from now on will make him happy and we will make sure _our_ babies are **safe**.” Kaneki responded firmly and with confidence as he turned to meet Touka’s eyes.

 

“Alright, we’ll see. And you best stick to that plan, because I will be the one reminding you of it if you ever try to back down.” Guess Touka had another mission on her hands, but Touka was pretty sure she could handle it.

 

_Thanks Touka, I will need that, but I **promise** you I will try more than my best to not back down from **my** sunshine and I will try to be the greatest father **any** child could ever ask for. Hide will be with me and my children will too. _

“Thanks Touka.” Kaneki answered in a more gentle tone.

 

“See you tomorrow.” And with that she left with the assistance of Dr. Cunningham who was at his front office. He was okay with Kaneki staying too.

 

“Hide should be up by tomorrow. I will have to let him know about the situation immediately.”

 

“He will? He was just hit by a car! While pregnant.”

 

“Well, perks of carrying half-ghoul half-human babies.”

 

“Right. I just hope everything goes well. For _everyone_.” Touka responded as she left the building.

                                                            

                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I love you guys reading my story and leaving feedback, it's helped me be motivated. I know you guys know it's my first fanfic and i'm glad you guys have supported me and helped me make it this far*V* I hope you guys loved this chapter and the upcoming one's.
> 
> Comments: 123
> 
> Kudos: 162
> 
> Bookmarks: 28
> 
> Hits:3141
> 
>  
> 
> love you all❤︎


	9. Sindile and Valerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day, because i don't post enough and you guys deserve better.

 

Hide sipped his glass of water given to him by Kaneki. It was still unbelievable to him. To have his lover return to him, just like that. He remembers 2 days ago, when he woke up.

 

 

\---“Hide? A soft voice called after me.

 

“Who- Where am I?” I asked myself after my eyes fluttered open to a slight focus. I looked above me and I could tell the room I was in was white, blue curtains opened where the window brought in the suns flaring rays of sunlight, which were tamed by the buildings deathly quite air conditioner. A small TV attached to the wall- old. Two simple black plastic chairs placed in front of the bed. I tried to focus my eyes even more but was welcomed by a torturing  headache. My sense of touch, however, told me the bed I was in not as comfy as the one at home, it was thin; the blue blanket over me was useless and weak against the conditioners icy air. I looked to my sides and IV’s where hung to my left. I slowly looked down my arm and I could tell 3 IV’s were plugged into me. A hospital. I was in a hospital. _Why?_ The bed shifted under a new weight.

 

“Hide are you alright?”

 

“Ka- Kaneki?”

 

“Yes it’s me. I'm here. To stay.” Kaneki had crawled onto the bed, laid on his side, elbow next to by head pressing into the mattress, as his palm held his head. He hovered over me, in a protective way. Placing light kisses all over my face, his other hand stroking my arm. I closed my eyes, not making a move.

 

_Shouldn’t I be mad? He left me to suffer. Should I say or do something? What if its something I didn’t mean to comes out? Where has he been? Why do I love the way he is caressing me? I can’t help the way he is making me feel. I want to embrace him, hold him tight, my face nuzzling against his hard chest, as he wraps his hands around me._

“Hide? Sweetheart is you alright?” He asked once he could tell my eyes were watery.

 

“Kaneki, where have you been? I’ve been trying to find you.”

 

“I left for reasons you don’t need to worry about. And I know you tried looking for me, but I'm here now, and I wont ever leave you.”

 

“Ken, I'm-” I stopped mid-sentence. I didn’t feel overweight. My stomach was smaller. I didn’t feel kicking or any movement inside. My hands started shaking as I placed them on top of my abdomen. The worst thoughts sprinted across my mind. And tears finally decorated my face.

“Hey, Hide!” Kaneki took me away from my trance.

“Kaneki- our children I can’t feel them.”

 

“Hide it’s alright. Everything is okay.” Kaneki had his lips next to my ear, his breath tickling me. Soothing me.

 

“Hide, I'm going to get Dr. Cunningham so he can explain things to both of us. Touka will be coming in later- I sent her off the day before so she could get some rest.” Kaneki had gotten up ready to leave and it hit me hard once I saw Kaneki’s back… ready to exit.

 

“K- Kaneki! Kaneki don’t go. Please… stay.” My hand reached out to him, and I could see that it hurt him even more seeing me like this- broken.

 

“I wont. Hide we have to keep up with your health, and the health of our children.” Kaneki had walked over to me, gently placed the back of his hand against my cheekbone. Brought his face closer to mine and gave me a long gentle kiss. Passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss. Kaneki took this as a cue to trace my lips with his tongue. Mind foggy with his toxic taste, touch, and smell, I allowed him entrance and dominance.

 

“AHEM.”

 _Oh-oh. Dr. Cunningham._ I pulled away quickly, and I swear I heard Kaneki growl.

 

“I seem to have come in at the wrong time. But at the same time I have to keep you updated. Mr. _Kaneki_ please take a seat.” And instead of taking one of the chairs in front of the bed, Kaneki sat by my side, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

 

“Go on, Doc.” Kaneki spoke up before me.

 

“Well, like I have said before: Hide healed up pretty quick because of you- _his_ children leaving him 2 weeks to completely heal. Next, the baby girl is completely fine. As for the boy, we still don’t know if he will actually live. We are doing everything we can but until then…” He had stopped his sentence when he saw me with my hand pressed hard against my lips, eyes red with gallons of tears streaming down my face, I was shaking to no end.

 

“Hide! Sweetie! Calm down please…” Kaneki tried to sooth me and I could tell he really did try. But he couldn’t understand. He didn’t go 9 months feeling their kicks, going through pain with me, giving me my odd cravings of food choices… he couldn’t understand how much of an impact the thought of one of my children not making it had on me.

 

“Sorry I must have been to straight forward.” Dr. Cunningham lowered his head in embarrassment.

 

“It’s alright Doc.” Kaneki spoke in a hush tone.

“It’s not! Doctor… please… don’t- don’t let my baby die…” I knew that by now my eyes were bloodshot red, even my runny nose would be red along with my lips.

 

“Hide… we are doing everything we can. From the looks of it, your baby girl is just stronger than the boy. He couldn’t handle the impact of the car. We have him in an incubator, under constant watch. Mr. Kaneki if you would like you can visit him you can. We have also placed his twin sister next to him, in a different incubator that is.”

 

“Thank you. I will.”

 

“Hide. Don’t worry I'm doing the best I can- doing more research, even my team is putting in the extra help.”

 

“I really don’t know how to thank you for… everything you have done really.” I say, smiling the best I can, though I know Kaneki and the Dr. can see it falter.

 

“No need, Hide.” Dr. Cunningham smiles. Bows and leaves.

 

“I’ll go see our boy later on.” Kaneki mentions kissing my forehead.

 

“Okay.” Dr. Cunningham was exiting the room when he turned around and said, “Oh, and one more thing: NO SEX UNTIL AFTER 3 MONTHS OR SO.” And left.

I flushed with embarrassment. Kaneki didn’t care, and ruffled my hair, making me forget about our busted make-out session.

 

“Wish I could see them. I want to hold them.”

 

“You will. Soon.”

 

“I know I just want them here with me, at this very moment. Each one placed on my arms. We smile down at them and they smile up at us.” I lean into Kaneki.

 

“You were always the romantic type, huh.”

I smile.

 

“Let me check on the boy and I’ll be back.” Kaneki got up. I was starting to get tired so I didn’t bother to call him out. “Okay.” Was my reply. ~

 

 

Kaneki had gone to check up on their baby boy. When he did we was surprised to see nurses near his baby boy, writing things down on paper and scratching things out. Some nurses taking note of IV’s. He was only allowed to see outside from the huge window on the room’s wall. But despite all the people there, he could see his baby boy, trying to move his tiny fingers. Trying to breath. Trying to make it. Trying to live. Kaneki’s heart clenched. _You’ll get through this, I promise. Mommy and Daddy are here for you. To keep you strong._

Kaneki hadn’t realized he had placed his hand against the window. He removed it.

His eyes then moved to the other incubator. _Baby girl._ She was beautiful. Small dirty blond hair, just like her brother. She was pale; her brother on the other hand was a bit tanner. She seemed to be smaller than her brother though. He couldn’t tell their eye color, though he expected them to either be _steel blue or silver, or chestnut brown…_ _maybe amber_? He didn’t care. He was going love them no matter what.

   Kaneki went back to Hide, only to find him asleep. He just watched as Hide’s chest slowly rose and went back down. Kaneki found Hide to be at peace as he slept. No stress and sadness eating at his heart while in a slumber. His phone buzzed.

 

**Touka (7:3o PM): hey. I wont b able to meet you guys. I had to fill in at work.**

**Kaneki (7:31 PM): It’s all right. I have it under control. Gave my children a visit, they’re beautiful.**

**Touka (7:32 PM): that’s great!!! I hope to see ‘em 2morrow tell Hide I said hi.**

 

**Kaneki (7:33 PM): Sure will. Have a good shift~ and see you tomorrow.**

**Touka (7:34 PM): ok! See ya!**

 

He closed his phone and crept towards Hide’s “bed”. Climbed up and wrapped an arm around Hide’s waist. Kaneki nuzzled his face on the crook of Hide’s neck.

 

 _“Everything’s going to be alright.”_ He whispered.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the new ch.s 
> 
> don't be shy! leave feedback!
> 
> you guys need to know what 'CENTRAL HETEROCHROMIA' is... or simply 'HETEROCHROMIA' 
> 
> Names mean something...


	10. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so this is my first time writing in this style. if you see "big" words and a lot of metaphors, etc. im just trying out new things to improve my writing. tell me what you think in the comments or anon on my tumblr. i tried to write smut idk if it worked.

Desire is flammable. Their bodies were in sync. Blocking out reality, complete focus on their fantasy.

 

```

 

Hide had woken up to the sound of knocking on the door. It was really late, probably somewhere around 11 PM? Tired and sluggish, he found himself walking towards the door. He figured it was a neighbor or one if his friends, so he opened.

 

Oh was it his friend was an understatement. It was his best friend. Covered in dried blood from head to toe, looking at the cold floor, and clothes ripped along with a foul smell. “Kaneki!” He barely managed to say sounding almost like the silent wind. A tremble went up my spine as Hide took in all of Kaneki’s appearance, eyes going wide.

Kaneki slowly raised his head. His hair was white. He was paler than before, and his grey eyes held rainclouds ready to burst. His hand was moving up to take a hold of his chin. “Kaneki how are you feeling?” Hide asked as Kaneki started to loose his balance so he quickly held him by his waist and dragged him inside the building before anyone could see.

It was not the best situation, but instead of getting Kaneki to sit and rest Hide figured he’d bathe him first so to the bathroom they went. Hide would call out to Kaneki from time to time, just to make sure he wasn’t all out, he would only grunt or make eye contact with him, body movements still slow. He fixed the water and let it fill the tub. Hide motioned to Kaneki and pointed out that he needed to get out of his clothing so he could get rid of it somehow. But Kaneki didn’t make any signs of movement, just kept staring at Hide… and it might’ve just been Hide but he swore he saw the smallest of smirks played across Kaneki’s face and still chose to ignore it. The blond let out a heavy sigh and stood in front of Kaneki. He avoided all eye contact with the snow haired half ghoul. Hide removed Kaneki’s shirt letting the world know Kaneki had the best-defined abs in history, Hide caught himself reaching for the pale abdomen and snatched his hand back. Except Kaneki gripped his wrist, making Hide jolt and look up straight into the eyes that were heavy with exhaustion. Kaneki smiled, pulling Hide closer to him and flattening his palm against the stone-like abs, “You can touch them all you want,” he whispered into the blonds ear in a husky low tone. Hide let out a puff of breath he didn’t know he was holding as he closed his eyes not making a move of his hand from Kaneki’s abdomen. He then started tracing the lines that made up Kaneki’s muscles standout, almost like a dance. The blond decided to drag his nails down to Kaneki’s lower abdomen slowly, and Kaneki trembled at the attention given to him. “Ahem-” Hide coughed moving away, “-You should take your pants off and hop into the tub before the water gets cold.” Kaneki gave him an annoyed look, “do it for me.” Hide’s tensed at the request given to him and as much as he was eyeing his best friends abs, he didn’t think getting his friend completely naked was a good idea. “I don’t think so, Kaneki. You can do it. You should also clean up already as I go get you new clothing.” Kaneki didn’t give a warning and pulled his bloodied shorts completely down along with his boxer briefs, revealing the 2-in-1-deal package Kaneki had to offer. “Kaneki!” Hide squealed cheeks, ears, and neck going tomato red. “What? You said I had to bathe, so I am.” Poker face. That’s about all the emotion Kaneki showed o his face, and hopped in. His body immediately relaxed. “B-but you d-didn’t have to do it in front of m-me!” in embarrassment Hide rushed out the bathroom.

 

After a while, Kaneki emerged at the door to Hide’s bedroom, water dripping down the ends of his hair, and Hide’s towel wrapped around his hips. Hide could only look with slightly opened lips. “Uhm, here is your change of clothing, it might be loose.”   “Thank-you.” Kaneki smiled noticing Hide’s stare.

 

“Well have a good rest, Kaneki. I’ll be in the living rooms couch.” Hide was just brushing past Kaneki, when he was pushed back with slight force. Dumfounded Hide tilted his head to the side in question. “I won’t let you sleep in the couch at your own house.”

“But you are my guest.”

“And your best friend.” Kaneki retorted. One thing led to another and now it is 12:30 PM and Kaneki tucked Hide inside the blanket with him. Spooning Hide. But unlike Kaneki whose eyes are trying to glue themselves together, Hide will be wide-awake with this situation. Nonetheless, couple minutes later they were both asleep. While dreaming Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide’s waist and brought him closer to his chest, making Hide nuzzle into his neck.

```

 

Hide’s senses started working before his brain did. He heard small grunts, felt his body trapped but still moved his hips to a dance he didn’t even know he was doing. _“Ugh, Hide.”_ Hide finally woke up. His brain sparked out signals to his body. Eyes flying open, body tensing, hand clutching shoulders, and air caught in the back of his throat, _“what’s going on?”_ Hide let out a shaky breath. _“Kaneki?”_ he questioned, and all he got was a strangled hum as Kaneki kept moving his hips. Hide also noticed he was hard and he could feel Kaneki’s too. Hide decided to try something and also joined Kaneki’s hips, when friction was created it made Hide’s back arch delicately, a small fire running throughout his body and a long but quite moan escaped his lips. It was Kaneki’s turn to stiffen. _“Hide?”_ His voiced cracked. “ _Kanekiii, please keep going, ah”._ A twitch was felt in Kaneki’s lower region. _“You sure? About this?”_

“ _’Neki_. _I'm sure. I woke up and you were doing this, and...”_ Hide had the nerve to blush. _“I was doing this in my sleep?” “Yea. What were you dreaming ‘bout ‘Neki?”_ Hide had moved up to Kaneki’s ear leaving a trail of wet kisses. Kaneki grunted and tightened his hold on the waist in is hands. _“Dreaming of you, spread open, clutching the sheets and moaning my name as I move in and out you.”_ This had Hide nibbling Kaneki’s earlobe. “ _Make your dream a reality._ ”

He could feel a pair of hands sliding up and down his sides until they reached his lower back then he started squirming, panting even heavier than before. And the sinning hands went lower and massaged Hide’s ass giving it harsh gropes from time to time.

They kissed; it started with sweet and delicious pecks. Experimenting at first, they were quick and a sudden blush would creep upon their cheekbones, avoiding eye contact at first and continued with the roaming hands, Hide ran his fingers down and up Kaneki’s back, while Hide’s ass was given more than enough attention, both smoothly grinded against each other. The next thing they know is they are looking at each other in the eye pupils blown to represent black holes, looking for something deep within their irises, and it didn’t matter what it was because they seemed to agree and their lips found each other again, this time they connected for a longer time, eyes closed and just feeling each others warmth.

They pulled away. Kaneki was admiring Hide’s sharp features, while Hide was making out every detail in Kaneki’s bittersweet lips, where they curve, where they are the sharpest, and how cute and pink they are. Hide flinched when Kaneki got a firm hold of his making him look up and witness Kaneki hesitantly coming closer to him yet again. This time, however, their lips moved instead of staying still. It was feverish and the way Kaneki knew how to make the fiery kiss deeper, made it that more deadly.

By now both were rock hard, and their body’s warmth along with the blankets were helping no one. Hide started tugging at Kaneki’s- well technically his- shirt, getting the message Kaneki pulled away much to his dismay, and allowed Hide to pull the shirt above his head and discarding of it on the floor by the bed. Kaneki also got rid of the offending clothing covering Hide’s tan body compared to his pale one. Upon further inspection, Hide didn’t really have as much muscle as Kaneki, so his insecurity grew and proceeded to try and hide his body from Kaneki’s focus. _“Don’t hide from me.”_ Hide pouted. _“Easy for you to say. You have the body of a god.”_ Kaneki blushed at the compliment. _“And your body would make a god drool.”_ And just like that Hide became jelly to Kaneki’s words.

Since they were both on their knees, Kaneki took the lead into pulling down Hide’s sweat pants, sensually. Hide became a nervous mess at first, swatting his hands away every time he got near, but Kaneki became a little impatient and bit into Hide’s collar just to distract him and finally release the member causing the tent in Hide’s lower half. _“How cute. It’s pink, average, and twitching.”_ Kaneki purred. _“Kaneki!”_ Hide covered his face with his hands as the bolder male stroked Hide’s dick, warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. The movement was lazy; occasionally Kaneki’s thumb would slide over the head and make Hide quiver and throw his head back. _“Fine. But loose you pants and briefs too.”_ _“Thought you’d never ask Hideyoshi.”_ Hide couldn’t but let out the strangled moan that came with the low octave that sent thrilling vibrations to his shaft and thrumming pulses to his heart.

Kaneki gave Hide the show of a lifetime. Making eye contact as he swayed his hips from side to side, teasing the band of his shorts and letting them drop in one swift motion, Hide had been stroking himself all the while, Hide gasped at the obviously thick bulge that Kaneki poses. _“Glad to know you like what you see.”_ Kaneki teased. _“I can’t wait for that to be in my mouth.”_ Hide blurted out loud with out even realizing it. Kaneki smirked. He kept up with the dance for a few more minutes coming closer to Hide every time his briefs were and inch or two lower, until finally right in front of Hide’s face, Kaneki’s python escaped its confinement. _“Mmm. ‘Neki can I? It’s so thick and a bit longer than mine. I want it.”_ Hide peeked at Kaneki’s face through his long and dark eyelashes, tongue poking the slightest bit out of his swollen lips. Kaneki licked his lips and sneered. _“Take as much as you want.”_ And so Hide did. Knowing he wasn’t an expert he didn’t try to devour Kaneki’s entire length. Hide simply pumped Kaneki a few times earning a grunt from him, and when pre cum gathered at the tip his curiosity for the taste made him flick his tongue against the head and even if it was just a mere second Hide scrunched his eyebrows together, _“It’s salty,”_ but didn’t stop. He licked the underside of Kaneki’s cock from the base to the tip. This made Kaneki’s brain rewire and he could smell honey and blood in the air, he could also feel the warmth of the sun even though it was dark outside, just like he could feel goosebumps rise with a dark, chilly feeling. A scent. Hide was having great pleasure sucking Kaneki’s hard balls and the base of his shaft. Hide went back to the tip, this time taking it his mouth. The salty feeling making him moan and surrounding Kaneki’s dick with the flowing tremble, Kaneki found his hands in Hide’s hair, tugging at it making Hide go a little deeper each time. Tears gathering at his eyes, he tried to take in all he could, but his mind just wanted more and more of what Kaneki was offering to him, mind hazed with lust. _“Agh, damn Hide, that’s really good,”_ bobbing his head up and down a few times then pulling off completely to leave a trail of saliva and precum to connect his lips with Kaneki’s tip, then going back down on it like an ice cream pop and maneuvering his hand to stroke what his mouth couldn’t take in, and touching himself at the same time. “ _Mmm_ ,” Just after that Kaneki pulled him away with a harsh pull of hair leaving a whining and pouting Hide to question his motives. _“I was close.”_ Kaneki held his dick and pressed the tip at Hide’s red and now thick lips, smearing the precum over them. “ _I like this.”_ Hide said after Kaneki pulled away looking down him to take in the way Hide licked his lips. _“I know you do.”_

 

 _“Lay on the bed. Middle.”_ Kaneki requested, and Hide had no trouble doing it. _“If you are looking for the lube it’s in the first drawer of the nightstand way in the back by a corner.”_

 _“Found it.”_ Kaneki grinned showing off the bottle of clear liquid. _“Now this is our first time doing this, so if it hurts or you feel like it’s too much just tell me to stop and I will. Okay?”_ Kaneki asked Hide as he ruffled silky blond hair. _“I will. Thank you Ken.”_ And beamed his signature smile.

 

Kaneki popped open the cap of the bottle and as if it were a cue, Hide spread his legs wide, allowing Kaneki to easily slide between his thighs. Two fingers were dipped into the cold liquid and then fingers rubbed it together warming it up to the slightest. Those slender and bony fingers found their way to Hide’s entrance, making the blond gasp in surprise, and body jolt. The fingers rubbed on the wrinkled flesh, starting loosing it. Hide felt circular motions, clock-wise and counter clock-wise. Up and down, occasionally his fingers brushed his perineum and back to his anus, sometimes with more pressure almost making a finger enter and sometimes not. He could only shake in the ecstasy of it all turning his head from right to left, gasping for air that felt limited, incoherent words forming at his lips and the only thing he could clearly make out was Kaneki’s name. “ _Enough. Ken, please.”_ Hide said with a shaky breath. _“It looks fluffy, Hide. It’s also pink and cute like your dick~ want me to dip my fingers deep within you?”_ Kaneki made a point to slide the tip of one finger inside Hide making him throw his head against the pillows and legs spread wider if even possible. “ _Yes. I want you to, now.”_

 

Kaneki dipped his fingers back on the lube bottle, once he gathered enough his hand went back down and with light pressure began inserting a finger into Hide. Slowly he kept the pace, not making Hide uncomfortable. Once he was knuckle deep, he let Hide adjust to the invading object. _“How is it Hide? Is this good?”_ _“Yea. Feels ok. You can move now.”_ Getting Hide’s approval, Kaneki moved his finger up and down setting a smooth rhythm. “ _Ahh, like that.”_ Kaneki just gave a hum, enjoying the way Hide felt on the inside, and how when he added the second finger Hide tightened and wished his cock was already in there. He kept moving, but eventually the pace he was at became boring and made the pace even quicker all while scissoring Hide and stretching him open. He knew he was on the thicker side than the average guy, so he added a third a finger. Hide like the stinging feeling when a new finger was added, but it didn’t matter as much by the way Kaneki was finger-fucking him, slow at first but quicker a few minutes later really stretching him open for the next big thing. His body convulsed to Kaneki’s bending fingers and the way he searched for something within him, electricity flowing through his body, heat grew in his lower abdomen like the desire he had would overheat and explode in him, hot and burning like fire. Hide cried out Ken’s name, panting like a man in a desert with no water. “ _Ken, do that again and don’t stop.”_

Kaneki found his sweet spot, removing his fingers; Hide hated the action and sobbed until he realized Kaneki was aligning His throbbing member with his entrance, and simply observed. The tip of Kaneki’s dick touch Hide’s entrance and they both shivered in anticipation. The head went in. Hide clenched and let out moans, while Kaneki threw his head forward, his hand coming to clutch Hide’s hips hard enough to leave bruises in a couple of hours. “ _Ugh, Hide you are so tight. Feel so good, sweetie.”_ Hide whimpered at the sexual compliment. “ _Ken_ , _you are so big~ I want to take all of you. Will you take care of me and let me do that?”_ “ _Yes. Mmm, Hide you would get the world tonight if I could give it to you.”_

 

Kaneki started to move inside Hide. Not long and he was completely inside Hide. “ _You’re stretching me open. Feels like I'm going to rip in two, but I can’t seem to hate it. Ken you make me feel heavenly.” “How can you say such things and look so innocent.”_

Kaneki started moving his hips. Moving in and out of Hide’s tight muscles. They would whisper sweet things to each other: _“ You are so perfect.” “Say my name.” “I love you I’ve always loved you.” “Keep me.” “Don’t leave.” “You’re mine.”_

It was the point where Kaneki was thrusting hard into Hide, almost pounding. He would slip all the way out until the tip only remained and thrust his hips with force back inside Hide. Their body’s were covered in a layer of sweat and would smear across their chests. Open kisses were given. Tongues would crash with to explore each other’s mouths. Roaming hands would pull on sensitive nipples. Hair would be pulled; they would be so close they breathed the same air.

Kaneki adored the way Hide clenched as he spilled dirty words to the air, loved how        Hide’s walls created a heat and made him melt for all he was worth. Hide loved the way Kaneki couldn’t seem to be getting enough of him, wanting to go deeper in him, Hide enjoyed the way Kaneki’s dick throbbed inside him, twitch. Within the time frame Kaneki got slightly thicker and got bigger twice. Hide seemed to have fallen victim to addicting feeling of Kaneki inside him.

Grunts and moans bounced of the walls as Kaneki got into a rhythm and only stuttered when Hide actually screamed his name, his inner walls clenching even more and his hips twitched for a continuous minute. _“Babe? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?”_ Kaneki asked a worry toned wrapped around his words. _“ **You stop and I’ll end you Kaneki.** Keep going and hit that spot that had me seeing stars.”_ Hide mewled and grinded his hips down onto Kaneki and managed to hit the spot he so needed to.

Kaneki kept going, when his hips went forward, Hide’s went down and the grind was better, Kaneki would kiss any part of Hide’s skin he could reach leaving red marks, some would disappear soon some would last longer and turn a blue color. A few bites were also placed into sensitive skin- not breaking skin but pulling the skin to its limit and then running a tongue over it as if to calm the small sting. Hide did the same sucking and nibbling at Kaneki’s neck, His hands would reach the back of Kaneki and trace the toned muscles sometimes being able to grope Kaneki’s well toned ass, and he would also dig and drag his nails down into skin when Kaneki would make him feel like the world was collapsing on them.

Hide was almost to his peak and Kaneki could tell by the way his thighs shook almost violently, he was biting his lower lip, and the way his muscles had a vice grip on Kaneki’s dick. With brutal force Kaneki slammed his hips into Hide’s, the slapping of skin against skin was heard loud and clear even with their moans and grunts of pleasure filling the room. “ _Ken! There! There, don’t stop! Ahhh~!”_ Hide had his head to the side vision going white, body tensing up and cum splashed onto his chest. A burning sensation with sparks of electricity waved through his body. Kaneki kept going, _“ah, hah, Hide!”_ cumming not long after Hide clenched around him, the insides of Hide milking out every drop of seed that Kaneki would give him, intertwining their fingers as they came down from the high.

_“I love you.”_

_“Me too, I love you.”_ They kissed, tongues dancing to a song only they knew the steps to. They stopped kissing and Kaneki pulled out of Hide looking at the way his cum was slowly sliding out of Hide into the sheets below them, he then lay beside him, hands still holding each other. “We should shower.” But Hide grunted in disapproval, he didn’t think he could move now, and he was just so sleepy. “Fine I’ll just carry you out but we are going to shower.” He left to get the shower at the right temperature and came back for Hide who was already dozing off. Kaneki carried him bridal style and clean they got.

They came back both with more love bites and fresh blushes on their cheeks and it wasn’t because of the warm shower. Kaneki had Hide sit by the edge of the bed as he replaced the sheets with cleaner ones and then once finished Hide laid in the middle of his bed, feeling the silky fabric brush against his skin, waiting for Kaneki to come lay next to him. Kaneki did bringing with him the blanket, which was thrown to the side at some point, and covered them both with it. Hide hummed in appreciation and Kaneki once again wrapped his hands around him. “Don’t leave, please.” Kaneki could hear hide’s tired and now shaky voice. “I love you,” was all the white haired male could say giving Hide a kiss on his blond fluffed out hair.

They fell asleep, close together and sharing the warmth their bodies projected.

 

        But in this world nothing this peaceful can last, right?


End file.
